Electric devices can be subjected to a wide variety of environments including a wide variety of temperatures that can change drastically over a relatively short period of time, such as when entering or leaving a warm building in the winter. Temperature dependencies of various electronic components of the electronic devices, such as voltage comparators used to detect various events associated with the electronic devices, can limit the performance of the electronic devices or accessories associated with the electronic devices.